A Ghost of a Man
by Illusion of Insanity
Summary: This is how things were supposed to be. His brother, once so familiar had become nothing but a ghost of a man, obsessed with work and distant from all others. His best friend is a hero, saving the world from destruction. Him? Well, he was nothing. He was a guy who was once a star, but has now become nothing of importance. Although, perhaps there's more to things than meets the eye.


**Full Story Summary:**

**This is how things were supposed to be. His big brother, once so familiar had become nothing but a ghost of a man, obsessed with work and distant from all others. His best friend is a hero, saving the world from utter destruction. Him? Well, he was nothing. He was just a guy who was once in a sports area or an actor, but has now become nothing of importance. Although, perhaps there's more to things than meets the eye... (Borra) Rated: K+ Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship**

* * *

><p>The once sweet and joyous taste of seaweed noodles was bland and cold on his tongue. The green strands slipped into his mouth, but all he could taste was the seasalt inside of the broth. He had loved this place in a past life, coming here almost daily to dine on the foreign cuisine of the Water Tribe. However, he was beginning to find that everything that was once familiar was now an unknown to him.<p>

He used to know his place. He was the great Bolin, brother to Mako and star of the Fire Ferrets. The young Earthbender could take an opponent out within seconds of hitting the area, falling victim to his sharp aim and powerful hits. A man could be knocked off the back of the area almost as fast as he could breathe in the sharp scent of sweat and determination. His place was in the Pro Bending Arena, right beside his brother and never missing a single beat.

He also used to know his brother. Mako, the great Firebender from the school of hard knocks. Reliable, trustworthy, always looking out for his little brother above all. There was not a single trace of selfishness in his mind. If they had little food, Mako made sure that his younger brother had his fill before even so much as _touching_ their meager rations. Orange eyes looked out for a little boy with black hair and chubby cheeks, never for the benefit of the lean boy with a hollowed face. Brothers came first, no matter what.

He used to know where he belonged...guess things can't stay that way forever.

His home at the Pro Bending Arena? Gone. Some freak in a mask with twisted ideals destroyed the place, setting it ablaze and seizing it for his own use. The once dazzling building of gold was now nothing but a hollow shell of itself, under repairs but never seeming to be fixed. Without the Bending Arena, he and his brother were out on the streets once again.

His brother? Pfft, you might as well ask for him by name now. His brother had forgotten the pinky-promises of childhood and the delights of being children. His older sibling had dedicated his life to police work, taking out the lingering Triads and small-time thieves alike. Orange eyes, once so full of energy had dulled and grown heavy, never missing a thing but never seeing. He was an empty husk, just like everything else.

What about him? Where was the great Bolin now?

He was currently sitting alone in a worn-out restaurant, eating a bowl of tasteless seaweed noodles. His thin frame hunched over that fine china dish, ignoring the buzzing of spirits and the gaping hole in the right wall. Dulled eyes stared blankly at drenched chopsticks as he twirled the long braids around in a murky sea. Even the once comforting sound of the lone shopkeeper cleaning dishes from the lunch rush proved to be reduced to a harsh sound of clanking chinaware and the chink of cleaned utensils.

He was certain that it was true, right there in the dismal eatery.

He had grown useless to society. The world had no place for past sports stars and men who were on the first Movers. True, the Earthbender had lost his meaning in this world. He was no longer wanted by his brother, thought of by his best friend, or even in seen in the eyes of the general populace. Where once he could not walk down the street without being recognized as a member of the great Fire Ferrets or later Team Avatar, these days he had to beg for the attention of even one soul.

Wooden sticks clicked shut as he snapped at the air above the green noodles. This was it, then. Bolin, the once great hero and sports star was reduced to uselessness. Such a shame that a boy so young could lose everything in a matter of a year or two. Things that should have brought joy and prosperity seemed to have taken the only things he's ever had, things he's valued far above Yuons or fame.

He's lost his brother and his best friend.

Footsteps sounded off the uneven floors as another figure entered the small, damp corner of the tiny restaurant. He didn't even so much as give a glance to the newest patron, he simply continued to stare at his chilled bowl of noodles and ponder on how things had turned on him so suddenly. He didn't even check when a shadow covered the pale yellow of his broth and the footsteps stopped in front of him.

Then, his weakened heart skipped a beat.

"Hey there, Bolin." A familiar voice rang out like a song above the shifting of a tree branch overhead and the chirping of his pet Fire Ferret. Strength dripped out of every breath as the long-absent figure sat across from his shaded seat. "It's been a little while, huh?"

He tried not to look up at her. He couldn't bear to look and find that this was just another daydream that resulted from eating too much or from the lack of sleep that's been hanging around for a month. A deep exhale escaped chapped lips as he tried _desperately_ not to look up. He knew that the second he did, she would disappear like a spring breeze.

"Hey Pabu," The voice chuckled a bit as the red mammal raced across the table to greet the female. "I've missed you too, little guy. Tell me, how's Bo doing these days?"

A few chirps dashed out to explain that his owner was worse than ever, staying up all night and never so much as smirking at anything. He tried to explain to the girl that his owner and best friend had been reduced to some sort of darkness that he couldn't quite escape, something that clung on to him even in the brightest sunshine. However, the poor Fire Ferret was just that, a ferret. The poor creature couldn't speak in a way humans could understand, as much as he wished in that one moment.

Murky eyes broke their vow and stole a glance at the girl across the table. His jaw nearly popped open as he found that this was not some illusion caused by desperation and loneliness. This was the real deal. The famous Avatar Korra was sitting across from him with a proud grin on her face. Blue pools danced with joy as their eyes met for what felt like the first time in eternity. A sharp inhale stole some oxygen for his starved lungs as the boy blinked and shook his head.

No, she was still there. Korra was actually here, inside of this shattered piece of what once was his world and looking at him as if nothing had changed. The air suddenly felt much lighter as the darker skinned woman brushed some hair out of her face with a giggle.

"Wow Bolin," Her eyes narrowed with a playful smirk that lit up her cheeks. "You look like you've just seen a ghost or something." A smile stretched across his face as a single flame of hope found fuel to ignite.

"Yeah, I feel like I just did."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Dedicated to a friend of mine named Cookie, who loves both Bolin and Borra.<em>

_Hello there! I'm Illusion Of Insanity and this is my first Korra one-shot. In case things were unclear, this takes place after the end of Season Two. I've personally thought that ever since the end of the first season, Bolin's life has turned upside-down. Mako's busy with police work and Korra's being the Avatar. In other words, no one really helps out poor Bolin. So, I decided to take a scene that we all love from the first season (The Water Tribe-inspired restaurant) and place it after the end of season two. I hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
